


Just a Collection of Youtuber Ego Fanfics

by Astralnature



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Ego - Fandom - Fandom, Marvin The Magnificent - Fandom, Natemare - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralnature/pseuds/Astralnature
Summary: From Tumblr, my collection of Ego Short stories. Mostly Smut. A little horror.Note: I do not mind Ego-Shipping, but I abhore trying to ship real people together. Egos are fictional characters but I will not include any of the actual youtuber's in any of my stories except maybe as a side character sometimes, but usually not at all.





	1. Intro to Anti

It was nearing October and you suddenly remembered about the egos. You tended to only vaguely keep up with Mark and Jack throughout the year because they did make good content, but you didn’t consider yourself a huge fan or member of the community. But when October rolled around, you would binge on ego content. 

You loved the amount of lore and planning and creativity that the youtubers would put into their “universes” and how excited parts of the communities would get as they tried to find and theorize about what all the content meant. You didn’t really participate, but you enjoyed it none-the-less. 

It was late but luckily it was Saturday, so the fact that you had stayed up until 2 am binging on this year’s ego appearances and lore wasn’t going to hurt you in the morning ad much. Exhausted, you shut off the computer, Anti’s green glow changing to blue and then darkness, before you stood up and stretched. The room was barely illuminated by glow-in-the-dark Halloween decorations and the light of your internet router as you navigated the toe-stubbing landmines called furniture to the bathroom.

Once there, you got ready for bed, ensuring that you felt squeaky clean from head to toes, as you switched of the light and walked back through the dark house to your bedroom. Enjoying the fact that the best thing about wandering through a dark house was getting to be naked, you even pulled some killer dance moves, like the sprinkler, before turning on your bedroom light and putting on your bed clothes. 

As you shimmied into the last bit, the lights flickered and with a terrifying pop, went out. Emitting the manliest of squeaks, you moved to the light switch and futilely played with it. Glancing at your alarm clock, you realized that you either blew a fuse or there was a power surge. Groaning, cursing that of course that meant creepy, webby cellars after a shower while in night clothes, you reached for your door.

It wasn’t until you reached in front of you, the light from the window illuminating nothing, and your hand met with flesh that you began to actually be afraid. 

You pulled your hand back instinctively, your adrenal glands going from 0 to panic instantly, as you moved back. A hand caught your wrist and as you tried to twist away, you tripped, falling hard on your back and pulling a figure on top of you.

You felt a sharp pain in your upper arm and another in your hip, a loud “Ow! Fuck!” escaping your lips. You heard a small grunt followed by an eerie chuckle above you. Looking up, you could somehow see bright green eyes and a broad smile in the face barely inches from yours.

“You’re the first person who has ever made me fall for them,” they said, their deep voice sounding unrealistic. “Maybe you’ll be more interesting than the last,” they taunted raising a knife that was already coated in blood.

Using your weight, you rolled pinning him under you and surprising him as you tried to get away. However, he seemed to move faster than you and after a brief struggle of legs and limbs, you were both sitting, your legs wrapped around each other so that you were unsure who had won the lower body struggle, but his hand around your throat was definitely winning over your hands pulling his head back by the hair. 

His laughter bounced around the room as his head pulled against your fingers. You refused to let go, causing his movements to seem twitchy and unnatural. His fingers tightened around your neck and you coughed, trying to get air. “Who are you? Wha… What do you want?” you asked, your voice a strangled whisper as you struggled to talk.

“Aww, come on now, doll. You just spent hours reading up on me. I’m going to be insulted if you don’t recognize me,” he warned, his smile becoming more dangerous.

You frowned, staring at the face of the man in front of you, your eyes trying to recognize his features. Who had you been reading up on? Scrambling to place him, you wracked your brain. You hadn’t been researching anyone lately. You hadn’t even needed to research anything in the past month. 

As his fingers tightened once again, your eyes landed on the wound on his neck. Confusion caused you to frown as you looked at him again. Neck wound, bright green eyes, dangerous and crazy smile, and a large kitchen knife somewhere in the room. “No… fucking…way…” you muttered. 

He tried to tilt is head, his hair pulling against your fingers, his smile once again seeming happy but not losing the threat. 

“If you are trying to tell me that you are Anti, the imaginary ego of Jacksepticeye, then you are either crazier than him or I’m dreaming because I passed out in the shower and hit my head,” you told him, your logical mind keeping your brain routed in reality.

He frowned, his fingers finally cutting off your airway as he squeezed. “Does that feel imaginary? Can an imagination strangle you?” he growled between bared teeth.

Panicking, your fingers left his hair as you scratched at his face. He pulled back in surprise, loosening his grip on your throat enough to let you breathe again. Gasping, you tried your best to keep him at arm’s length. “I didn’t say you weren’t real,” you tried to reason. “I said that an imaginary ego who can glitch through power lines, bleeds green acid, and has a neck mouth isn’t real.”

He stopped and stared at you before laughing, “I bleed green acid now?” He grabbed your hand and forced it to his neck. You felt the sticky blood there and tried to pull back. He pretended to pout as he released you and let you scoot away from him. “Aww, no acid. And as cool as a neck mouth would be, I don’t seem to have one of those either.”

Winking, he stood up. “Glitching through power lines, however, is definitely something I can do,” he announced proudly. 

In the dark room, the green flash that occurred was blinding. Flinching away from the pain in your eyes, when you opened them again, you didn’t see him anymore. Ignoring his ninja trick, you rapidly moved to get up and out of the room and wherever he was hiding. Your hand brushed against the knife as you moved and you grabbed it, taking it with you as you opened your door and ran.

You heard laughter and before you could reach the hall that lead to the front door, you saw an outlet spark green. Jumping back, you couldn’t believe when a man emerged from the sparking outlet and blocked your path. “No fucking way,” you muttered as you backed into a table and stared at him.

Laughter echoed as he moved towards you, the excitement causing him to start twitching, your brain finally accepting the movement for what it was. As he stepped within reach, you swung his knife at him. Imaginary or no, you weren’t going quietly.

He grabbed your wrist, stopping you before the knife hit him. He twisted your arm, making you drop the knife as he moved into your space, once again close enough that the breath from his chuckled could be felt against your skin. “Think I’m imaginary now?”

“I’m fucked, aren’t I?,” you asked under your breath as you tried to move back, the table only causing you to bend backwards. 

He stopped and looked at you. “You know,” he said, grabbing your hips and leaning into you, “that does sound a lot more fun than what I originally had planned.” He moved so that his lips brushed against your lips when he whispered into your ear. “What do you say? Should we test how many of those fanfics you read are realistic?” he teased, a smirk plastered on his face as he pulled back.

You weren’t sure if the shiver that ran down your spine was fear or excitement, but you had a feeling that you were about to find out.


	2. More Fun Than... (Insert your fave Ego)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I need something to do while riding the train to school. This seems like a fun thing. I was thinking of Anti when I started this, but it kind of turned into an “This could basically be any ego” sort of thing so I intentionally left it that way. Now it is an “Insert your favorite ego” story and that just turned a bit dirty.

“Oh, fuck me!” you yelped as you jumped away from your computer screen. The face seemingly pressed against the glass had given you a jump scare and you were almost mad, but it was too well done. Hell, it even felt as though the eyes of the ego were following you.

“That sounds better than what I was doing,” he replied. You tapped the screen, glad no one was around to watch you being an idiot. The face on the other side wrinkled his nose and your brows furrowed in confusion. This was too damn good. You hit the skip back button on your keyboard to replay it but nothing happened. 

Double checking that your keyboard was on, you didn’t notice the figure moving on the screen until someone smacked the keyboard out of your hands and back onto the desk. This time your yelp was a little louder as you struggled to back away without tripping over your chair, giving the person coming out of your monitor space to maneuver out of the screen and onto the floor in front of your desk.

“What the actual fuck?” you demanded of the person as they stood up and brushed themselves off.

“Yes,” he said, not even looking at you and stretching.

“Yes?” you asked as he turned to you and smiled.

“Yes. Never let it be said that we turns down or disappoints our fans,” the ego said, grinning broadly.

Utterly confused, you very eloquently asked after his intentions with a graceful, “Huh?”

He stepped forward and took your chin in his hand, tilting your face up to his as he leaned down, his mouth inches away from yours. “I am here to fulfill your desires,” he whispered before your lips met. 

Taken aback, you allowed yourself to be kissed. His lips were hungry and demanding but soft, dominating yours as he pulled you closer. You leaned against him, ignoring any questions you may have had for the moment. You let his mouth take yours and as his tongue slipped between your lips, your senses filled with him. You didn’t care how long you two stood like that because you could have kissed him until eternity.

When he finally broke the kiss, your breathing felt shaky as you tried to clear your head. Stepping back, you blinked a few times as you looked at him, his smug smile only adding to your confusion. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked him, your brain still struggling to keep up. “How are you here?”

His smile never left his face as he crossed his arms. “What’s wrong? Didn’t you like it?”

“That wasn’t the question,” you replied, your brain finally kicking back in as you blushed. “I meant…”

“I know what you meant,” the ego interrupted. “What can I say? You’re cute,” he said with a shrug. 

“Psh! I bet you say that to all the viewers,” you retorted, dismissing his answer. His non-committal shrug didn’t make you feel any better. As good a kisser as he was, you didn’t feel like a fling. Pointing to your monitor, you tried to play down your rejection, with some silly theatrics. “Nay! I shan’t parlay with you tonight, good sir. Hunt thee another prey.”

He blinked at you a few times before bursting into laughter. He placed his hand on the glass of the monitor and before pushing through, turned to you and smiled. “Oh, you’re more fun than I expected. I think I shall do as the great Schwarzenegger and return again on another at a future time.” For the last part he did a pretty spot on Arnie imitation and you had to smile. 

“Good night, sweet prince,” he teased as he climbed back into the monitor. And with a wink and a chuckle, he was gone.

You sat back in your chair and as the monitor faded back to the video you were previously watching, you stared blankly at the screen. Tired and not ready to wrap your mind around the possibility a world filled with egos quiet yet, you shut off your computer and got ready for bed. 

As you climbed into bed, you heard your phone chime. Checking your messages, you found a new chat from an unknown number. Knowing you’d regret it, you opened it. 

It simply read, “And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest.” with a kissy face, and you knew who it was.

‘Quoting Arnie and Shakespeare, how well read’, you thought to yourself. “Good night.” You replied, hoping to end the conversation.

Remembering the kiss, you blushed again. You weren’t sure if you were playing hard to get or not, but either way, this promised to be an interesting relationship.


	3. Exhausted, Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I am in a mood. It’s a very cuddle and kissy mood. I want to make out with someone!! But since I can’t, I will write things that involve soft cuddly dumbness until I am in another mood. Whether that new mood will be nsfw or evil, I won’t know until it happens. Until then, enjoy some non-canonically fluffy Anti. I just like soft intros. Shush. (I promise to eventually smut… eventually. lol)

Passing out at the computer, you didn’t notice the screen begin to flicker. Pushing your earphones aside, you promised yourself only 15 minutes, knowing you hadn’t turned on an alarm. The sound of a glitch, deep voice went unnoticed as you passed out.

That hadn’t happened to Anti before. Most people perked up and paid closer attention when he showed up. But you didn’t even notice him. Annoyed, he had even tried talking to you directly but you just went to sleep. 

When you finally woke up again, everything was dark and quiet. That wasn’t too strange if you slept long enough to put your computer into sleep mode, but as you wiggled the mouse, nothing happened. Groaning, you reached for your phone to check the time and found that it was not as late as you thought.

Deciding to deal with your not-sleeping computer later, you stretched and stood up, planning to get ready for bed. It wasn’t until someone grabbed you that you realized you weren’t alone.

“Shit! Fuck!” you swore as you jumped at twisted away from the hand on your arm. You fell and landed on your hip, dragging the person with you. Thankfully, they managed to keep most of their weight off of you even though they pinned you to the ground.

Groaning, the person on top of you seemed annoyed. They growled, their voice sounding a bit funny as they asked, “The fuck is your problem?!" 

"My problem?! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!” You were angry and scared and now in a bit of pain as you tried to scoot out from under them.

He sat down on your lap, stopping you and forcing you to face him. “Me? You really don’t know who I am?” he asked, still annoyed.

Giving up, you flopped on the ground since he didn’t seem like much of a threat. “Dude, it’s dark. You could be the Easter bunny for all I know.” Teasing him, you sat back up and reached for his head, running your fingers through his hair when you found it.

He grabbed your wrists and pulled back, annoyance mostly gone but the confusion was still in his voice. “What are you doing?”

Making grabby gestures with your hands, you said, “Checking for adorable, fuzzy bunny ears, clearly.” Letting him hold your wrists, you flopped back down and vaguely moved your arms just to make him move his. “Look, everyone knows that I am shit at recognizing people, even more so from sound. So no, I have no idea who you are. You sound vaguely familiar but so would It at this point.”

He let go of your arms and you let them fall to your side. Still tired, you put your hands on his hips and gently pushed. When he still didn’t move, you side. “Look, I am tired and…”

“You’re not scared of me?” he interrupted, curiosity the only thing you recognized in his voice.

“Scared? I mean, you did give me a good scare earlier, but now? No. If you had planned to hurt me, you would’ve. Otherwise, you’re probably just someone I know but don’t recognize in the dark messing with me,” you answered.

After a few seconds of silence, you pushed on his hips again. This time he moved and took your hands to help you up. Groaning, you made your way to the bathroom.

You tried to flip on the light but nothing happened. Annoyed, you did the only logical thing and flipped it a few more times to make sure.

“The electricity’s out,” you heard from just behind you and you jumped, stepping back onto his foot. “Fuck!” he swore as his placed his hand on your waist to keep you still.

You sighed, annoyed at the evening. “What are you, a cat? Jesus! I’m going to get you a bell,” you chided. Sighing, you fumbled around until you were able to brush your teeth.

“Can I, uh, crash here for the night?” the not yet identified voice asked you from the shadow of the door way as you brushed your teeth. 

You turned to him, trying to make out his features. You could vaguely recognize that they were familiar and that you didn’t have any negative emotions tied to his face, so you shrugged. “I guess, but it’s bugging me that I don’t recognize you. What was your name again?”

“Anti?” he mumbled, unsure of how you’d react to an ego. 

“Anthony?” you asked, trying to clarify what you heard as finished brushing your teeth and turned to leave, gently moving past him. You could feel that he seemed nervous and you wanted to make him feel safe.

“Yeah,” he answered, not really following. 

“Look, I need to crash. Brush your teeth if you want but preferably not with my brush. There should be a fresh one in the cabinet. Make yourself comfortable and good night,” you instructed him as you left for bed. 

About 10 minutes later as you climbed into bed, you heard a soft knock on the door. “Sup?” you called, hoping you wouldn’t have to get up.

The door opened and you could hear him shuffling from the doorway. “Can I sleep in here with you?” he asked, his voice barely audible.

You hated how unsure he sounded, like he expected only negative responses. “Sure,” you said, wanting to be nice, “but no funny business or you’ll find that your sensitive bits have a date with my elbow.”

“Deal,” he promised, as he scooted into bed with you. 

You turned away from him and felt him settle with his back against yours. Praying you weren’t going to regret being nice again, you fell asleep.

Anti laid beside you, confused how this turned out this way. Somehow, he stumbled upon someone who treated him like an old friend without even knowing him. Without him having to fight to earn your trust. 

He hoped it wouldn’t turn sour in the morning and let himself fall asleep, oddly feeling safer with this stranger than he had in a while.


	4. It's Mine Now, Poly Anti/Dark/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like staying a bit gender neutral, so that’s why I didn’t get too into the smut. Also, I love the idea of Poly Dark/reader/Anti. Thanks for that one, Tumblr. Because I needed more poly fantasies. (I really, really didn’t lol)
> 
> Disclaimer: Even if I write about Ego’s and their escapades, for me they are always completely different entities than their creators. I do not like the idea of shipping real people with anyone. Fictional character engaging in fictional bullshit only.

Sitting on the couch with music running in the background, you fiddled around with your phone, enjoying the peaceful afternoon. You hadn’t noticed it getting dark. It wasn’t even until something was dropped on you that you realized that you weren’t alone anymore. 

The item hit your stomach with a loud ‘thwap’. Grunting, you dropped your phone on your face. Luckily you missed anything painful, but you were annoyed.

“Anti!” you yelled. “What the hell was that for?!" 

You moved your phone and glanced up in time to see him come over the back of the couch. You grunted for a second time.

"Aww, why do you think it was me? Dark’s the jerk.” Anti was trying to sound innocent but both you and Dark looked at him, neither even remotely convinced. 

“If I wanted their attention, I wouldn’t need to resort to childish antics,” Dark retorted. He removed his jacket and loosened his tie as he came over to the couch. “In fact, it takes very little effort for me to get our darling’s attention,” he taunted, lifting your chin to kiss you deeply.

Annoyed, Anti started tickling you, causing you to twitch and slam your teeth into Dark. You held your mouth as you kicked and laughed, not noticing Anti’s smug smile. Anti knew how to push Dark’s buttons and it worked. Dark grabbed the glitchy ego and yanked him off you by his shirt. Nope-ing out of this argument, you jumped off the couch and moved into the kitchen.

Feeling the need for some food, you made yourself some dinner. You popped a plate of food into the microwave as Dark walked in. 

“What are you eating?” he said, smiling. 

“Nope, not sharing,” you replied.

Dark smirked, wrapping an arm around you and kissing your neck from behind. “Now, now, love. Don’t be mad. You know Anti doesn’t listen to reason,” Dark said, his lips lingering over the skin of your neck. “I was just reminding him who was in charge.”

"You mean me?“ you teased. He chuckled and started a line of kisses down your neck. You leaned into his affections until the microwave beeped. Feeling your face flush, you ducked out of his arms. Dark smiled and let you go, turning to make his own food.

Anti chose that moment to join you. You collided into him at the doorway and of course dropped everything. Anti grabbed the plate and you, keeping you both from spilling onto the floor. He pulled you close to him as you used him to straighten up.

"Thanks,” you said, reaching for your food.

“Ooh! Dinner! Thanks!” Anti said, holding the food out of your reach.

“Anti! I’m hungry,” you whined, knowing you wouldn’t win if he was going to try to keep it out of your reach.

“Me too, and I didn’t get a kiss yet,” he pouted, leaning in for a kiss. 

Annoyed, you stomped your foot, accidentally stomping on his foot. Surprised, he glitched, dropping the food. Luckily it wasn’t extremely hot because the plate broke when it hit Anti’s head. You shrieked, causing Dark to turn and see the two of you covered in food.

The two of you seemed frozen in shock until Dark came over. He gently pulled you away from Anti and quickly glanced over you, checking for wounds. Satisfied that you were not hurt, he glared at Anti.

Anti, however, was smiling. Catching your eye, he slowly raised his arm and licked it. He made sure you could see the way he used his tongue in long, sensuous movements to clean it off, never once taking his eyes away from yours.

Locked in his gaze, you shivered. Your mind immediately traveled where he wanted. You couldn’t stop imagining him using that tongue on you, remembering everything he could do to you with it when he focused on you. You blushed, your breath hitching.

Seeing your cheeks flush, he knew that he had won. Ignoring Dark, he moved in, pressing you against the wall as he pressed his lips roughly against yours. His mouth devoured yours. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him, forgetting that you were covered in food. Ignoring reason, you tilted your head back as he kissed his way up your chin. You tangled your fingers in his hair and moaned again when he bit your neck.

Dark wasn’t sure he understood your attraction to Anti, but he sure as hell wasn’t letting him have you to himself. He pulled you two apart, pushing Anti away as you panted, trying to catch your breath.

“We are not animals, rutting in slop,” he growled.

Anti’s smiled sharply. “What’s wrong, Darkie? I was just going to have some dinner and desert.” He looked at you and his smile changed, becoming hungrier. “I was just going to eat them both at the same time.”

You blinked and weren’t sure if you were embarrassed or turned on. Probably both. Stuttering, you tried to gather your thoughts. “I, uh… I think I’m going to hop in the shower. What don’t you, uh, clean up your mess, Anti?”

“Oh, I intend to,” he said, moving to you again, lifting his shirt over his head.

Dark shifted between the two of you, stopping him. Rolling his eyes, Anti redirected his attention to cleaning the floor. Catching your eye before you ran off, he winked, his smile promising things to come.

Once you were in the bathroom, you stripped, trying to focus. You wanted to keep as much food as possible from getting everywhere. It took a bit, but finally free, you hopped in the shower. The hot water felt refreshing and you took a moment to enjoy it before you started washing. You were amazed at the places you found food. It took you 15 minutes to finally get clean, but you wanted to wash one more time just to make sure.

You heard the door open and you poked your head out of the shower. Dark shut the door behind him and smiled. He began to remove his clothes, slowly stripping and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from him.

Naked, he ran his fingers through your wet hair. “I figured you could use some help,” he murmured, his voice husky as he stepped into the shower, pushing you away from the curtain. You said nothing as he pulled you into a kiss, his body cooler than the shower, giving you a second reason to shiver.

Turns out that help didn’t mean washing. Who’d’ve thunk it? The two of you just stood under the water, your hands exploring each other’s body. He smiles as you sighed under his fingers and you had no problem with him putting you between him and the wall. He knew you would need the extra support as his hand traveled lower down your body. You rested your head against him, your fingers digging into his shoulders as he caused small noises of pleasures to escape your lips.

Your eyes were closed and your focus was so centered on Dark that when the curtain snapped open loudly, you nearly fell. Anti, pleased that he was interrupting, smiled and climbed in the shower. He was still covered in food, so he moved to the water, practically pushed the two of you out of the way. Dark growled and yanked the curtain closed as the two of you shifted for him.

“Hi. I figured that since this was apparently communal shower time, I didn’t need to wait,” Anti joked, trying to wash the food out of his hair as he took in your flustered faces. Trying to stop the awkwardness, you stepped closer to him and tried to help him remove the food from his hair.

Anti kneeled down, getting on his knees so you could see what you were doing better. While you massaged some shampoo through his hair, Anti wrapped his arms around your hips and kissed your stomach softly, causing you to smile sweetly down at him.

Not wanting to let Anti win, Dark pressed himself into your back. He wrapped his arms around your chest, his lips traveling across your shoulders. You acknowledged his affections by leaning into him and finished up with Anti’s hair.

As the last of the shampoo was rinsed out, Anti grinned widely at you and gave you a big, slobbery lick across your belly. Laughing, you pulled his head back by his hair.

“What was that for, you big doof?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot your own rule. If you lick it, you can claim it as yours right?” Anti said, his next lick causing you to giggle as it tickled across your hip. “So, it’s all mine now.” Anti licked the front of your thigh and you blushed.

“You’re such an idiot,” Dark grumbled to Anti.

“So are you, Darkie Dearest. Good thing we found someone who loves us both then, huh?” Anti retorted, before lifting your leg and licking up your inner thigh.

You leaned back into Dark and moaned as his tongue reached the top of your thigh. “I guess so,” Dark agreed as you wrapped your fingers through his hair.


	5. Comfort, Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I have two versions of these guys in my head. The ooc squishy version and the version that you need to maybe hide from. So, sometimes you’ll get squishy egos and other days you have no idea what they are planning. Enjoy the squishers when you can.

You weren’t sure if Anti had ever seen you really cry before and you weren’t going to let him start now. The problem was that he could get just about anywhere and you needed a good, long messy cry. It had been building up for weeks and the dam was about to break.

You were given the perfect chance when he decided to go to a party with the other egos. He normally didn’t go but this time they were celebrating him. 

You said your goodbyes, him somewhere between reluctance and excitement. You told him that it was fine you weren’t going too because you had work to get done and where happy for a chance to be left alone to do your chaos. He finally left.

You did what any rational, grown adult would do. You went to your room, put on your sad music playlist, got yourself comfy in the fetal position with a big pillow to squeeze, and you let it rip. 

You allowed yourself to feel all of the doubts, insecurities, frustrations, anger, and disappointment that had been building up and you wept. You whined and you cried and you sang along to the songs just long enough to burst into tears again. You cried until the catharsis slowly began to set in and then you cried again.

You don’t know for how long you cried or when you fell asleep, but crying was exhausting and you were happy to realize that when you finally woke up, you did feel marginally better. Deciding to enjoy the rest of your alone time, you got up and headed to the kitchen.

When you opened the bedroom door you found Anti sitting on the floor, waiting, and you froze. You couldn’t think of anything to say as he stood up and moved to embrace you.

“Anti, what?”

“You seemed upset about something but you didn’t want to talk to me about it. I didn’t want to push you. I figured that maybe you wanted to be left alone, so I made up that whole bit about a party and when you jumped at it, I knew that that was what you wanted,” he told you as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Look, everyone needs a good cry. But you don’t have to do it alone. I’m sorry you felt so bad and I hope you feel better now,” he continued. You had thought that you were done, but when you burst into tears at his words, you realized that you had needed his comforting more. 

Anti picked you up and brought you back to bed, murmuring soft things while he wrapped a blanket around you and let you curl up into his chest. He listened and asked questions while you cried, and you vented about all of the things bothering you. 

Later, after you had moved to the couch and were nursing a big glass of water, you asked him how he got so good at comforting people. 

“Well, all of us decided to spend some time learning about mental health and dealing with things healthily. I somehow ended up being the comfort giver of the group. Go figure,” he explained, expressing his own confusion. When you raised your brow at him, he continued, “I know, right? Me, Stabby McCrazy, the comforter. Here, lemme kill you and then we will talk about why that sucked.”

You smiled and snuggled closer, resting your head on his chest. His hand rubbed your back and you slowly started to fall asleep. “Just promise me that you’ll try to stop dealing with these things on your own,” he asked.

“I’ll try,” you yawned. Smiling, you felt like teasing him one more time before you fell asleep. “I love you, Crazy McStabberson.”

“Stabby McCrazy, thank you very much! And oh my god, I only killed everyone once. It’s not like I do it regularly,” he replied, his joke making you smile as he wrapped his arms around you. “And I love you, too, babe. Sweet dreams.”


	6. Against the Desk, Anti

You were hunched over your desk, struggling to find a solution, when your chair was yanked back. You let out a squeak as you tried to catch your balance. Clutching your chest, you turned around to see who it was.

Anti was standing there, a smug and mischievous grin spread across his lip. 

“No,” you told him as you tried to scoot your chair back to the desk.

Anti never let go. Leaning down to whisper in your ear, he moaned, “But I’m bored.”

"I don’t care. I need to get this done,“ you reminded him as you gave up on the chair and went to stand at the desk. You could hear Anti take a seat in the chair behind you and move around the room in it, but you were determined to ignore him, focusing instead on your work.

Finally shutting him out of your awareness, you realized that the solution had been staring at you all along. You had been struggling with it for what felt like hours and you felt mocked by the solution’s obviousness. Reminding yourself that you were being silly, you quickly wrapped it up and tossed everything in your bag. 

Turning to deal with Anti, you bumped into him. He was standing right behind you. You finished turning so you could face him and stepped back so you could see him better. Your hips were resting against the desk as you pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration. "Yes, sorry. I know you’re bored, but I told you I had to get that finished.”

He closed the space between you, his pelvis pressed against yours, and he trailed his fingers along your neck. “You also said you’d spend time with me. Tonight,” he reminded you, his voice dropping. 

You glanced at the wall clock and were surprised to find that it was much later than you expected. “Anti,” you whined, knowing that if you couldn’t stop him now, you wouldn’t get any sleep. The smile he gave you made your knees weak and you realized that you were going to have to give up on sleep.

Resigned, you sighed. Smirking, Anti slid his hand under your shirt as he returned his affections to your neck. 

Your resistance happily melted into a moan as his hands found your nipples and he slid his thigh between your legs. You pressed yourself into him as your hands tried to slide under his shirt.

“Uh uh, sweetheart,” he tsked, grabbing your wrists, “This is my play time.” You shivered and as he placed your arms behind your back and you found yourself being pushed back onto the desk with your arms trapped under your own weight. 

“I want you to stay like that,” he instructed, his hands sliding down your form, “Don’t move.” You had to focus on that command because you weren’t sitting on the desk, causing your feet to be unstable and your hips to press roughly into his.

You nodded as he began to roughly push your clothes down, underwear and all, around your ankles. He then pushed the rest up to expose your chest and you found yourself half-naked and half-bound by your own clothes.

Chuckling, Anti’s fingers traveled up your inner thighs. You squirmed, only to let out a cry as his mouth found your nipples again. His mouth tugged and teased you as his fingers took their sweet time. 

Your body twitched as he began setting off little shocks with his fingers. Anticipation in your body rapidly climbed as they made their way to your core, voicing pleasure as he finally touched you. He chuckled when you arched into him, you struggling to keep your footing as your body pleaded for more of him. 

"Such good behavior,“ he praised, his voice wrapping your pleasure around his finger. You moaned his name, stuttering as he continued to release gentle shocks against your sensitive skin.

"Tell me what you want,” he teased. “I can’t know if you don’t tell me.”

"I… I want m-m-m-more!… Fuck, Anti!… Please, I want you…“ you pleaded, trying to focus as he moved his hand faster against you.

"Very good,” he praised and then he removed his hand. Crying out in anger and disappointment, you tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. 

“Hold still or I won’t give you your reward,” he threatened. You barely got control of yourself, finding it hard to fight restraints that were only words without actually ignoring them. 

And you were very glad you did, when a short while later, you weight shifted into a much more comfortable position. Anti had put your legs on his shoulder, his head in between them, as he lifted you up a bit, allowing him to much more comfortably use his mouth to pleasure you.

The moment his tongue touched you, you groaned loudly in pleasure. You could hear him chuckle and you wallowed in your pleasure, squirming against him. 

Encouraged by your noises, Anti became more enthusiastic. He started adding shocks to his tongue movement, always just before he reached the most pleasurable point, dulling any stinging immediately with a wave of pleasure.

The mixture had you on edge and you wrapped your thighs more tightly around his head. You could feel the vibrations of his chuckle and added the word please to your pleasure filled mumblings, hoping he would take mercy on you and not drag it out too long.

He was feeling kind and he only sped up, increasing his current ministrations until you felt your pleasure crest and you came, loudly moaning his name.

He lifted his head and licked his lips. You blushed as he helped you up, untangling you correctly from your clothes and picking them up. 

"Come on. Let’s get you ready for bed,“ he said as he led you to the bathroom.

"It’s too late. I won’t get any sleep,” you whined, letting him lead you.

He looked at you confused. “What do you mean? You got done an hour early,” Anti informed you as you entered the bathroom. 

You glanced at your phone and he was right. Relieved, you made a mental note to change the batteries in the clock tomorrow. 

As Anti climbed into the shower with you, you hoped he was going to let you get the sleep you just won back.


	7. Sunsets, Marvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Ego appears (aka I haven't written something for this ego yet) Something random.

You weren’t one for outdoors and you rarely even thought about sunsets, but as you sat on the train, watching the world turn a soft orange, you thought that maybe you should care more often. The oranges and pinks as well as all the shadows of the passing world were reflected on your face, forming a pensive and serene appearance about you. You never even noticed the person who had taken the seat across from you, only vaguely noticing that someone was there.

"…fee with me?“ you vaguely heard someone ask over your music. Since you were riding alone, you didn’t even think to look for whoever had spoken.

A few minutes later, you were startled out of your stare by a piece of paper being gently held near your head by the window. Blinking, you pulled back and glanced at the note, and then the person holding it. It read, "Would you be willing to get some coffee with me?”

You glanced up at the man holding the note and removed your earphones from your head, the music still softly playing. The man had a nervous look smile as you glanced over him. He was wearing a cat mask, but you could still see his bright, blue eyes and his clothes were pretty normal except for the cape. 

“What?” you asked him, not believing that this stranger had just asked you out to coffee.

“I, um,” he started, putting the note in his lap. “I, uh, well, I wanted to know if you’d be willing to get some coffee with me,” he finally asked as you scrutinized him.

Cautious about any stranger just randomly asking you to coffee, you simply asked, “Why?”

"Um, well, you see, I was walking past and had noticed how pretty you looked staring out the window. So I sat down and hoped that maybe I could start up a conversation with you. But you never turned away from the window and I got a bit distracted watching you. I know, that’s creepy. Sorry. But then I tried to ask you out but you didn’t hear me, so I wrote the note because I would’ve kicked myself if I hadn’t actually asked you and I didn’t want to regret that so here I am and now you’re talking to me and I don’t have anywhere I have to be right now sowillyoupleasegooutwithme?“ He asked the last bit in a rush, fidgeting with the note in his hands, and you just stared at him. 

A blush spread across his face and you didn’t know why, but you kind of liked the oddball. Figuring that a public place should be fine, you shrugged. 

"Sure,” you answered.

You could tell that he was surprised you said yes by the way his mouth gaped for a second and then split into a huge smile. “Really?!” he asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Why not? I could use something to drink,“ you answered, glancing at the time.

"Uh, I’m Marvin, by the way,” he said.

“Well, let’s go, Marvin. This next stop is mine and I was promised some caffeine,” you said as you headed to the doors. Marvin happily followed you out into the darkening evening.


End file.
